Harry Potter and Naime the Girl from the Past
by Altosaxy08
Summary: Voldermort left someone he loved in a freezer machine before he started his killing sprees and now she is olny 15.
1. On his own

Harry Potter and Naime the girl from the past  
By- Chibichan  
  
Authors Note- I do not own Harry Potter books of course this is just a  
fic my first HP fic to be exact so pleased review or email me advice   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One- On his own  
"Out, Out you little trouble maker! All I do for you, food, shelter, and Dudleys  
old clothing! We should have gave his old clothes to the poor at least they would   
apreciate it! You little..." Screamed Unlce Vernon being cut off.  
  
"Shut it! I'm leaving I'd rather live in a trash can filled with bloody rats! Oh my   
mistake I already live there!" Fifteen year old Harry yelled back as he approached   
Privet drive's sidewalk, he used his wand to teleport all his belonging to where he   
belonged(and where was that).  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Whats wrong with you, since you came from that bloody 'skool you been nothing but  
lying around, getting as big as Dudley's precious body use to be?" Aunt Petunia asked  
actually sounding interested or showing some concern.  
  
"I told you, I witnessed the death of my friend and saw Voldermort again, I was close to  
death myself." Harry said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh was it that crazy red headed wizard friend of yours, I can't stand him or his worthless   
family, is he the one who died?" Mr. Dursley asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"No! And don't you ever talk about Ron or his family, their better than a worthless muggle  
as yourself! You know I thought at least my family would help me through this, but I guess I was  
wrong!" Harry arosed from his seat at the table leaving the breakfast he made there for his greedy  
pig-like cousin to suck down.  
  
Harry knew he hadn't gotten as big as Dudley, he had only grew 7 inches and workout some muscles like Sirius.  
Harry however has been lazy this summer knowing, in a few days he will be going back to Hogwarts for  
his fifth year. He gathered his things and stroke Hedwig giving him a note he wrote two years ago.  
  
END FLASBACK:  
  
As Harry walked out of view he then held out his wand. Hedwig so gently landed on him with a note  
as well as a large formular bus appeared. Harry got settled on the bus he thought about where he was  
going to. Clueless he told the driver to drive, let Hedwig out the window and read the note.  
~ Harry it is so nice to hear from you again  
I know you've been waiting to send this note to me  
Well Harry I approve, so come to Homesage   
See ya soon  
  
Siruis Black ~  
  
Harry smiled, he was pleased with the note. He went to the driver and said Homesage then he fell  
asleep. Hopefully he will arrive there soon!  
******************************************************************************************  
As Harry slept he didn't know what went down about 10 miles from the Burrow. It didn't  
envolve a Weasley but certainly will effect them and every other witch or wizard. Voldermort  
was in an underground lab defrozing something that should have never been tampered with. As  
he used his twin wand to operate the freezing machines he muttered a rhyme...  
  
* As you wake   
to norm as before  
you will be my queen  
and help my kill everyone  
including Harry Potter  
and Albus Dumbledor*   
  
This he chanted several times until the machine read complete. He was about to wake her but then  
he noticed he wasn't fitt for her to see, so he would by time and send her to a safe place until he  
is ready, but to only leave her a note about her hiding place. Hogwarts.  
  
~Dear Miss Redclaire,  
  
We would like for you to attend Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardy under the finest  
head master Albus Dumbledor...~  
  
Voldermort knew if he kiss her she would wake so he mumbled the chant once more and turned the  
machine to heat so she could awake as he snicked out.  
  
Being awake made her feel great, she remembered what her boyfriend told her the night before that when  
she wakes they will be together forever. She looked around. Noticing she was in some sort of lab.  
  
"Tom, Tom where are you?" She called noticing a piece of parchment on the table. She read it angrily.  
"Tom you bloody bastard you had me froze for more than a night, huh? You had me frozen for 20 years!"  
She nearly scream this to the air. Her name was Naime and she was pissed. 


	2. To see a friend

Chapter Two- To see a friend  
  
How do you like it? -Author (altosaxy08)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Hogsmeade:  
  
"All 'ight Mr. Potter your stop!"  
  
Harry took his things and got off the train to find a cute little dog at the buses enterance.  
Knowing it was Sirius he followed him. The dog stopped at a well build mansion a block away from  
Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the dog walk right through the door. Harry was amazed that Siruis knew this  
little trick. He opened the door to see Siruis pet this dog who looked identical to his-self in  
a matter of speaking.  
  
"Ello' Harry!" Siruis greeted his god-son with a hug.  
"Siruis, hello who is that?" Harry asked curiosly.  
"Puddle, my pet dog." Harry didn't ask anything else. He and Siruis just got settled into there new  
home and planned life together. More so did they plan shopping at Diagon Alley on tomorrow, preparing for   
Harry's 5th year and owling Ron and Hermione.  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Naime left the lab but not in search for Tom Riddle her boyfriend who frozen her for two decades.  
She read up on old articles about him in the local library and was shocked. She knew he threatened  
to do something before to an old classmate a day before he put her in that machine, she didn't know  
he would actually kill someone. She was scared to know that he now went by Voldermort and only she knew what the name   
truly ment.   
  
Naime is only 15 but she know she loves Tom or well she knew. Naime is the most powerful witch ever because  
wands are worthless to her. She is even more powerful than Voldermort and Dumbledor that is because  
of her family which contains Giants, Witches, Veela's, and wizards of over 3000 years old for she is   
a descendant of Merlin. Because of her blood is so powerful she is so smart and magical. She now believes  
that is why Tom every liked her, he was the only one she told that when she would do something  
with her wand it would really be with her head. Thinking of this makes her cry and hate him until  
see stumbles upon an article reading 'THE BOY WHO LIVED'.  
  
Naime only had a four year education at Hogwarts, not that she needed it she like Hermione read almost  
all the books and knew every charm spell. She decided to go back to Hogwarts with Dumbledor's   
premission of course. Now she was going to go find some shelter so she can get up early to shop on  
tomorrow morning. She stuck out her arm and came a familar bus. She told the driver to take her to  
Hogsmeade, she planned on living with an old friend after reading an article that he been released from  
Azkaban. She took only three things with her one her letter, two her Gringotts key, and three a newspaper  
article on a boy named Potter and not the one she knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ding-Dong Ding-Dong  
  
"I got it Siruis!" Harry yelled as he ran to the door to find a pretty dark-skinned 5'9 young girl  
about his age. "Hello, I'm Ha-r-rr-y Poo-ta." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Oh my god its you, well you probably get that alot, I'm Naime does Siruis still live here or is he dead?" Naime  
asked realising how offensive she sounded.  
  
"Harry who is it....NAIME, YOUR ALIVE AND YOU LOOK THE SAME!!!" Siruis exclaimed dropping a dish  
which he was washing from Harry's lunch.  
  
"Siruis oh my goodness you are old, where are the rest of the Marauders you know Remus and I know about  
Peter and James, sorry Harry Potter." Naime said looking sadly at Harry.  
  
"Siruis who is she, whats going on?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Harry this is an old classmate of mine..."Siruis started to explain but being cut off.  
  
"Who has been frozen by her evil boyfriend for two decades." Naime added now sitting on the couch  
after being excourted into the living room with Harry and Siruis.  
  
"Tom frozen you?" Siruis asked puzzled.  
  
"So he could use me when he needed me." She spatted, Harry coughed at her comment. "To use my powers  
to destroy others, but I see he managed on his own.  
  
"Wait your boyfriend is... is..." Harry stuttered more.  
  
"Tom Riddle or as you may call him Voldermort, he use to be nice during our 4th year but then before  
our 5th year he told me to be preserved in the machine because he had some business to attend with   
a fellow student. That student was my bestfriend Myrtle, he said he was going to tell her to stay out of our  
relationship. I asked him not to but he tricked me in. For one day I thought not 20 years." Naime  
was now crying.  
  
"You see Harry before Tom came in the picture Naime was a Marauder just like me and your father but  
Tom had his little way with getting to her head causing her to vanish for 20 years." Siruis said  
sounding discussed. "Naime because you are still 15 and a damn goo witch will you be returning to   
Hogswart?"  
  
"If I can send Dumbledor an owl."She stated.  
  
"Use Hedwig." said Harry runing to HIS room.  
  
"Thank you, Siruis what will I do now I'm 20 years behind and don't know anyone at Hogswart well   
maybe some teachers." Naime whined.  
  
"Use Harry he is going to be in his fifth year as well, if only James and Lily could see him now  
he's my God son you know looks just like James." Siruis said looking at Harry run up the stairs.  
  
"I still love you Siruis and you know that." Naime said as Harry walked in with Hedwig. 


End file.
